Pyro's Musings
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Pyro muses on why he loves Bobby.


Pyro's Musings. 

Summary: Pyro muses on why he loves Bobby Drake.

Bobby will never know just how much I love him. I don't think I really know how much I love him.

The truth is Bobby is the only guy, person, I've ever really loved. I think he's the only person I'm capable of loving. There's a reason for that though. See I didn't have a great childhood. My parents didn't give a fuck about me. I was just their heir. I was born they threw me to the nanny and went about their lives. I wouldn't be needed until my eighteen birthday. I know rich kid problems, but whatever, not being loved by the two people who are supposed to love you unconditionally fucking hurts no matter how rich you are.

Anyway when I turned 14 my mutation became active and well...I burnt the house down. They kicked me out and we haven't spoke since. I'm just 'the abomination.' *shrugs* Anyway after getting from Sydney, yeah I'm Australian by the way, to America I took to the street, being the rich kid I was I wasn't as good at street life as one Remy LeBeau but I got by.

About 3 months after arriving in America, Cyclops found me, damn was he hot..., anyway he took me to Xavier's and well that's where i met him...Wow this is turning into my life story...oh well.

Him being Robert Drake of course. I noticed his smile first, he wasn't as cold back then as he is now, he hadn't seen war. His smile was warm and welcoming and none judgmental...if a smile can even be that. But yeah...his smile kinda blew me away. *laughs almost awkwardly* So anyway he gave me the grand tour of the manor and showed me to my room, he happened to be my roommate. It took a while for me to warm up to Bobby. I was wary, the guy was so nice he had to have an agenda...turned out he was just that kinda guy. I think when I started to trust him, that's when my heat opened up to him. I didn't even question it, I just let myself fall.

I look back at that and wonder why? Why him? Why'd I let myself fall? Why was he so special? The answers the same for all of them really. He was the first person who just accepted me as I was. My parents didn't want me I was a necessity that turned out to be a mistake. The nannies didn't give a fuck I was just the spoilt brat they were paid to look after. Even Xavier and Cyclops.

"You're young. You'll grow into your powers."

"You'll be able to generate flames, you have to be. You'll get better"

Personally I was pretty amazed I could hold a flame in my hand and not get burnt. But Bobby...he thought it was cool what I could do with fire. He didn't care that I couldn't create the flame from thin air like he could with ice. He wasn't bothered that as soon as I looked away the flame diminished. He just accepted me for what I am. A Pyrokinetic with no frills. Bobby wont ever know how much that meant to me, still means to me, it's pretty sad that it took 14 years for someone to accept me but damn it was worth waiting for.

Bobby changed my life, for the first time I was happy. It didn't bother me that he didn't love me back, his acceptance of me was enough. I mean sure when Rogue showed up I got jealous and became an ass, but turns out that turned Bobby on because it was my bed he was in every night not Rogues...cause she'd a killed him but you get my point. I was the one having sex with Bobby, not her.

But you know...I'm me and I couldn't just accept that I had a good thing going at the manor. I had the guy of my dreams in my bed at night, I had free food, a roof over my head. I had it good, but I had to go and get too big for my boots and let Magneto go and talk me to switching sides. Don't get me wrong I believe we're the Superior race and all, its just...that shit wasn't worth leaving Bobby for. But then again maybe my heart knew what I was doing...it got fucking hard watching him and Rogue everyday.

Everyone knows the next part. I become Magneto's right hand man, his go to guy. *laughs* his lapdog more like. I followed his orders to the letter, no questions asked. Never questioning him, not once, although there was one time I nearly did, at Alcatraz. Bastard wanted me to go up against Bobby, I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell him I couldn't kill bobby anymore than he could kill Xavier. I wanted to run and take Bobby with me, but like I said I was his lapdog, so off I went with my tail between my legs to potentially kill my best friend, my love, my Bobby. I'll regret that for the rest of my life.

I thought I'd died...Bobby hand the upper hand, he'd stayed in school, he got good. I woke up in the wilderness, alone with nothing but an ice rose, that made me smile. He'd save my life, carried me from the battle. I wished he'd stayed. I think Alcatraz only made me love Bobby more. He didn't have to safe me but he did because he's bobby. He's the good guy.

"No, I saved you because I loved you you idiot."

*Pyro smiled and looked at his boyfriend*

"I didn't know that at the time did I?"

*Iceman shook his head and leaned down to kiss the Pyrokinetic*

"Love you Flame boy."

"Love you too Frosty."


End file.
